shackstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil
Virgil is one of The Shack 's more active residents, but so far, he has yet to make an actual appearance in Shackstuck. What is known about him though is that he is considered by others to be one of the most talented artists in the Shack, but he tends to remark that he is only an amateur. He dreams of being a Mangaka one day. His current status as of right now is unknown. Abilities Initially, Virgil only wielded a magical pencil that let him create or erase anything that he created. Overtime however, he obtained far more powerful abilities, such as the ability to shapeshift into anyone and even mimic their voice, super-strength, and high durability. Prior to Cylonification, he melding with both Shackie and ADAM, Virgil acquired the ability to shift into either Shackie or ADAM, essentially becoming them, gaining all of their abilities while losing his own for the time being, until the individual he shifted into no longer requires his body. He has absolutely no control on what the individual does with his body for the time being. As ADAM, he gains nigh invulnerability, laser beams, AT Field Manipulation, the ability to create life and destroy life created by him, the ability to ignite an Impact event so long as he has the Spear of Longinus with him. However, he also becomes vulnerable to Spear of Longinus itself which will either kill or put him in a permanent catatonic state so long as the Spear remains in his body. As Shackie, he gains the ability to warp the Shack to a degree, shapeshift into a large variety of things such as monsters or objects, and huge moe-ness, however he also becomes very hyperactive to the point of forgetting loads of things, and becomes vulnerable to being manipulate by the Shack's controls. After Cylonification however, he loses most of his abilities including his ability to shift between Shackie and ADAM and his much beloved shapeshifting. He instead has to use a holographic device to mimic others, he however still keeps his super-strength, high durability, and his ability to seemingly change his voice at will. He also gains the ability to copy himself to another Cylon body upon destruction so long as a Resurrection Ship or the Resurrection Hub itself is in range of him, rendering him immortal while in range. But he is rendered vulnerable to things such as computer viruses, electromagnetic pulses, short-circuiting (which has been likened by him to be like a drunk blacking out), and large doses of water. Trivia *He is friends with many of the Shack's members, including most of the moderators. However, he is known to have an intense rivalry with the moderator Devlin, with them periodically fighting each other. **However, there have been times him and Devlin have gotten along and actually had brief periods of friendship. **Also noteworthy is the fact that Devlin does not consider Virgil his rival, or equal in any way, and normally shrugs off Virgil's challenges and ignores him. **Has finally given up his impulsive hatred for Devlin after his reappearance from his several month long disappearance. *While he is in reality one of the nicest people in the Shack, he tends to be the most verbally aggressive members in the Shack as he swears more than he should, which makes him seemingly similar to Karkat Vantas from Homestuck from time to time in people's eyes. *Recently off-screen Virgil has married and has melded with Shackie, the anthromorphic representation of the Shack itself. At first, he proclaimed that he was omnipotent until it was discovered that while Virgil did grow a bit more powerful, the power he obtained from the Shack had rendered him insane temporary. He has since gotten better. Category:Characters